


Choose Your Detentions Wisely

by LiinHaglund



Series: Inappropriate [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: All aboard the express train to hell, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Detention, F/M, Female Harry Potter, Hate Sex, Hogwarts Fifth Year, Older Man/Younger Woman, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pussy Spanking, Spanking, Teacher-Student Relationship, Underage Rape/Non-con, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 10:55:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6701950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiinHaglund/pseuds/LiinHaglund
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anything is better than detention with Umbridge.</p><p>Anything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Choose Your Detentions Wisely

**Author's Note:**

> The tags, heed them.

Detention meant different things to different teachers.

Detention with Professor Snape normally meant cleaning the classroom and any supplies by hand. Not wand, mind you, manually. Neville usually suffered that fate.

If your name was Potter, then detention with Professor Snape meant a spanking. A sore bottom wasn't the end of the world, and frankly speaking much worse had happened before.

“This is the _fifth time_ this week,” Snape said in a dangerous tone. “Are you suddenly allergic to good behavior, Miss Potter?”

“No, sir,” she replied, unapologetic. Detention with Snape meant none with Umbridge, and between the two she was the greater danger.

“You know what to do by now,” Snape muttered, surly and ill-tempered like he always seemed to be.

She pulled her panties down and her uniform skirt up before bending over his wooden desk. She sometimes wondered if she should tattle on the way he punished her, but she never did. It was a momentary pain and the Wizarding World was backwards enough to allow such things, she was sure. The first slap was always more of a light tap, and that night was no different. He had calloused hands, and was deceptively strong for someone so thin.

“Spread your legs more, Miss Potter.”

She lifted her left leg until her panties was around the ankle on the right foot, then spread her stance. He placed one hand in the middle of her back and pressed her down. She always, oddly, found that hand keeping her still somewhat grounding.

The next slap on her bum was harder, but he still held back. She knew how hard he could hit her and this was nothing. It still hurt, five days in a row she'd received this punishment.

The third slap landed hard enough for her to wince. The fourth, fifth and sixth caused her to whimper pitifully.

The seventh surprised her less and less each time, even if she felt a flutter of dread in the seconds before his hand made contact. It landed between her spread legs, right on her sensitive girl parts, and it stung something terribly. Monday she had been the most surprised, but now she had resigned herself. The sting made her grow moist unwillingly, especially since after seven he always let her rest a little before giving her six hard slaps on each cheek.

Two were then placed between her spread thighs, her cunt all but drooling at the slightest bit of attention even if it was painful before becoming a dull throb.

His hand slid over her ass, as if he was admiring his handiwork. The soft caress took some of the sting out.

Still, this was much better than Umbridge's quill. Snape at least didn't want her to bleed. He was a surly bastard, but he was also the first to step in front of them if there was danger. Like a rabid werewolf. She suspected he had a heart, even if it was buried in an unmarked grave along with politeness.

He was also the man who wanted nothing more than to teach Defense. She wondered if he would teach if they asked nicely enough and behaved during the sessions. So what if it was true that he'd been a Death Eater? At least they'd get a hands on education rather than a Ministry approved book.

Hands on.

His _hands_ were _on_ her labia, rubbing and stroking the soft flesh and sometimes dipping into the slit.

She felt soaked, dripping wet, and so embarrassed that she whined in protest.

Next came a salve that helped the bruised flesh heal. She spread her legs wider when he nudged her inner thigh. The hand on the small of her back was still there, still holding her in place.

She yelped when a finger pushed inside her ass. It felt odd, and new, but it didn't hurt.

Another long finger joined the first.

It stung a little, but the thick salve made his fingers slide easily. She felt her cheeks burn and her eyes tear up from the embarrassment. She had gotten used to the other things, but this was new.

She didn't object when he replaced his fingers with his cock, even though the stretch stung and hurt while she was fucked. Her cunt felt empty and her ass too full. She moved a little so that it was easier to take him – and regretted it when she felt him go still. His fingers left bruises on her hips where he held her, but when he snapped his hips it felt almost good.

It was torture and torment and embarrassment and reluctant excitement. Liking it was worse than having it done to her, liking it made her noises too wanton and her body too pliant. Made Snape chuckle darkly.

Bastard.

She gave in to it and focused on the feeling. His pace was steady and sure, his balls slapped gently against her cunt.

 

* * *

 

Weekends at Hogwarts always passed quickly, and Mondays only excited students like Hermione.

“Potter!”

Malfoy.

She spun on her heel on the way to the Great Hall for breakfast.

“I just wanted to make you aware that Slytherin is currently in the lead for the House Cup, whereas your house is... losing,” the insufferable boy smirked.

“By all means, keep licking Umbridge's bitter cunt,” she sneered back.

Draco blushed, but then grinned, eyes on something behind her. She turned around, expecting Umbridge.

“Potter.”

“Snape,” she growled.

“Detention, Potter, and mind your manners.”

“It's like you're _in love_ with me, with all these detentions,” she muttered angrily. She knew he didn't love her, in fact, she was pretty sure hate was the proper word. Or perhaps loathe.

“You'll be scrubbing cauldrons for _a week_ , how's that for love, Potter,” Snape sent her way with a glare as he walked on.

“Slavery,” she said, “that's what it is.”

Ron and Hermione dragged her to Gryffindor's table to eat – probably to stop her from getting into more trouble. She could hear Malfoy laughing at her. How could that moldy hat ever have thought she would have thrived in Slytherin of all places?

 

* * *

 

Snape wasn't in his classroom when she arrived for her detention on Monday, so she got to work scrubbing cauldrons. There were still faint bruises on her hips from last time. When Snape had fucked her up the ass while she tried not to like any of it, just like she didn't want to like his spankings. She did, if she was honest about it, they might hurt but they also made her feel alive. She attempted not to think about it while she cleaned out the stinking cauldrons, but it kept coming back to her.

She could have gotten a detention from McGonagall, who seemed to dislike Umbridge fiercely, but for some reason Umbrigde approved of Snape. She was very unlikely to interfere with him and his methods, so he was the safer choice. Being fucked wasn't bad enough to change her mind. She was actually disappointed he hadn't spanked her today. Hadn't fucked her.

She cleaned the sink, washed her hands three times until they were completely clean, and turned to glare at Snape where he sat grading essays with red ink. Quiet as a mouse. He always did have the ability to sneak up on people.

“Miss Potter, perhaps you should consider the fact that in order for you to advance to NEWT level Potions I will require you to get an Outstanding on your OWL this year.”

“That's likely,” she spat, leaving out what she thought of his teaching skills.

“My thoughts, exactly, but Professor McGonagall tells me you want to be an Auror. You will need to pass your NEWT in Potions to do that.”

“I'm not sure what I want to do, really, but I had to say something to her. Truth is, if Voldemort doesn't kill me before my seventh year then Umbridge will.” She frowned. “Honestly, I'd rather deal with him than her.”

“Does that, by chance, explain your sudden fondness of detentions?”

“Better you than her.”

“Considering you also prefer her to a Dark Lord hellbent on killing you slowly, that says very little.” He pushed his chair out. “Over my knee.”

She pulled her knickers down without being told and bunched her uniform skirt up around her waist before laying over his lap. She expected a spanking, she was in the position for it, but Snape had other ideas. His fingers stroked her dry slit from her clit to her cunt a few times, circled her clit, pinched her labia. She squirmed at the pain.

“Stay still.”

She gasped when he slapped her hard where it hurt the most.

He roughly rubbed her clit until the moans she bit back turned to whines because it hurt. She felt her pulse throb in the sore nub when he left it alone to prod her now slick cunt. Two fingers were swiftly pushed inside her until she felt his knuckles against her labia.

“Squeeze my fingers, relax, then squeeze again,” Snape ordered. She did, feeling how her cunt was full and stretched around the fingers even more when she squeezed. “Keep doing that while I move them.”

He didn't slide them in and out, he pressed on her walls and wriggled them, twisted and spread them.

“Relax,” he said, and she sagged on his lap. His fingers pushed and rubbed inside her. “The clitoris is larger than most people think,” he said in his teacher-voice. “On some women you can reach it from inside the vagina. Shall we discern if you're one of them?”

She forced herself to stay relaxed while he kept up, but she couldn't help that her slick cunt fluttered around his fingers.

“Doesn't feel the same,” she whispered, feeling contrary.

His fingers changed position a little until her legs spasmed and she moaned loudly. It still wasn't like when he was rubbing her clit.

She shivered, shook and cramped while she moaned.

It felt great, really great, she doubted she had felt pleasure sharp enough to match it before. Snape's fingers got rougher inside her, but she barely cared what he did at that point, and she cared even less when she orgasmed. He didn't stop, and she felt her stomach muscles contract painfully before he had her orgasming a second time.

She panted hard, cunt suddenly clenching around nothing.

“You can either walk out now, or I will do something worse.”

She felt a flicker of some emotion she didn't understand, something like the excitement before doing a steep dive on a broom.

When he rose up he pulled her up with him until she was standing, her blood rushing in her ears and making her head feel too light.

His desk seemingly cleaned itself of the clutter on top of it, then he manhandled her until she was sitting on the edge, legs wide.

She closed her eyes and bit her lip, only to moan when his cock slid inside her slick hole and it didn't hurt.

It did hurt when he grabbed her hips, the old bruises from Friday's detention still there.

“Maybe if you weren't such a slut for it you'd have time to heal in between,” he snapped.

It wasn't gentle, he fucked her hard and deep, slamming into her and holding her hips in a grip that hurt.

She slapped a hand over her open mouth when she heard herself moan for him. It muffled the noise, and she shook her head in frustration when she couldn't stop making the little noises.

 

 


End file.
